There are wristwatches including a solar cell and operating using power generated by the solar cell. The solar cell generates a larger amount of electrical power with increased illuminance of external light. The wristwatch stores the power generated by the solar cell in a secondary battery and operates using power supplied from the secondary battery (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).